


Werewolf Milk

by Julian_McQueen



Series: Terato Tales [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Estrus, Hunting, Knot worship, M/M, References to Knotting, handjob, knot play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_McQueen/pseuds/Julian_McQueen
Summary: Elijah is a hunter who specializes in a particular kind of prey, and what he takes from his prey is peculiar itself...





	Werewolf Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [/mfg/](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%2Fmfg%2F).



Elijah hated the cold of Autumn.

Not that it truly mattered, he had saved up enough food to last the winter and enough money to ensure that he did, but he still hated it. He hated how it would seep into his bones and not even a warm fire could scare it out, how it was an early reminder of what was to come.

But worst of all, Elijah hated how it would scare away his prey.

However, it would be dark soon, so he would have to save the complaints until after work.

* * *

 

The sun was already setting when Elijah walked out his cabin and out into the wilderness, clutching a small bag in one hand, and a crossbow in the other. He lived in a modest cabin a few miles from town, far enough to keep to himself, but close enough to buy supplies and sell his trade.

Elijah lived alone comfortably, on his own terms of course. He could marry and settle down if he wanted, he was well off, and relatively attractive. He had the build frame hunter, accented with olive-tan skin and peppered with scars from past mistakes, all covered with coarse dark hair. However, he was still young, and the desire of hunting still boiled in his blood. Maybe in a few years he would marry and settle down, once he made enough to get out of the hunting business.

But of course, Elijah did enjoy the hunt. Sure, the first few times were not as successful, and cost him many a warm night. But Elijah was clever, like his father, and he soon began making his mark in the world.

Elijah pulled his coat closer as he approached the site where he laid out his bait. Before him was a small pile of sticks, almost unrecognizable to the untrained eye. But to Elijah, it was his lucky spot, where through trial and error he made the most success. Leaving his crossbow by a nearby log, Elijah approached the pile of sticks and opened his satchel. There was the soft clinking of glass as he rummaged through the bag, the worry that he left behind a very important vial began forming in his mind. However, relief washed such a thought away when Elijah finally found the vial. He carefully examined the label, ensuring that it was from this spring and not the one before. Once this was conformed, Elijah held his breath and quickly opened the vial, applying a few clear drops of liquid on the pile of sticks before replacing the cap.

Elijah quickly scurried back behind the log and inhaled the cool autumn air, collecting himself for a few moments before grabbing the crossbow. He rested his trusted weapon on his lap as he opened his satchel again, this time pulling out a small plastic case. Elijah took his time to open the case, pausing when he heard a howl in the distance.

Elijah felt a slight pressure in his stomach and is muscles tensed, but he kept his composure and opened the case, revealing a set of small darts inside. He carefully removed one from its case and returned the case back into his satchel. The last thing he did was attach the dart onto one of the bolts of the crossbow and loaded it with a swift pull.

Now with his weapon loaded and his bait set, Elijah turned toward his bait and readied his crossbow, ready to fire at will. It would only be a matter of time until the scent of his lure would attract his prey, and as usual, Elijah was ready.

Almost on cue, the sound of cracking sticks and shifting leaves hit Elijah’s ears, making his heart jump. As these sounds became louder as Elijah’s prey approached the bait, a third sound joined them, the sound of heavy feral breathing.

It was almost completely dark by the time Elijah’s prey approached the bait, but he could see it clear as day.

It was a werewolf, standing bipedal at almost six and a half feet tall, with a massive coat of black and white fur. The werewolf slowly began circling the pile of sticks, giving Elijah a good view of his prey’s firm back. Elijah felt the pressure on his stomach build, touching his finger against the trigger, and prayed silently that his last mark of the season wasn’t female.

He hunted the females in the spring, when it was viable. But in the colder months it was usually pointless, unless Elijah was neglectful in the spring and was desperate. Regardless, he would probably have to shoot it anyway. Otherwise, it would eventually howl over the scent, bringing the rest of the pack to Elijah’s site, and the hunter was certain he would not make that mistake again.

The werewolf bent downward and began sniffing at the bundle of sticks. Elijah quickly placed all his focus between the werewolf’s hindquarters, and took advantage of the last remaining shreds of sunlight to see the large furry orbs dangling between the werewolf’s legs.

Elijah sighed in relief before pulling the trigger, driving his bolt into the werewolf’s outer thigh.

The werewolf quickly turned towards Elijah, snarling loudly, and began to step towards him. However, he only managed to take about two to three steps before collapsing onto the ground. Elijah chuckled to himself and hitched the crossbow and satchel to his back as he walked over to his prey.

The hard part was over, and there was only one last tedious bit left to do before the fun began.

* * *

 

It always seemed like forever for Elijah to lug werewolves back to his cabin, even after he had developed the strength to do so himself. At first, he tried using rope, but that only threw his back out and miss half a season. A few mishaps and one near-death experience, Elijah realized the simplest way to drag the damned thing was to bind its arms and legs, then drag it all the way home.

The darts were extremely helpful, made by the local apothecary in the nearby town, capable of bringing down a werewolf in less than seven seconds. A more concentrated dose could be fatal, but Elijah knew the more watered-down variant was more useful to him. As for the rope, it was weave of nylon and steel, used mainly for construction. However, as with most of Elijah’s work, he quickly learned that it was the most effective for him at ensuring werewolves stayed bound.

As Elijah finished with the last knot, he took a few steps back and cautiously examined his work. The werewolf was inside Elijah’s home now, bound by his paws and feet to reinforced planks attached to the ceiling and floor of the cottage. Next to the captive werewolf was a wooden table, on it was the labeled vial from before, a few larger empty bottles, and a small cloth. Otherwise, the cottage was typical of any cabin in the woods. It had a single bed, a fireplace with a pot for soup and an axe for chopping wood, a small wooden table with a few wooden eating utensils on it, and a cabinet that had books, pieces of parchment, and labeled bottles on it.

Once Elijah double-checked the werewolf’s restraints and was satisfied with the creature’s binds, he walked over to the table and picked up the wooden bowl. He served himself a soup of local herbs from the pot, and sat on a stool before the werewolf, quietly examining his captive while he ate.

The massive beast had jagged scars on its back and arms, typical of pack leaders fighting for dominance, and he was well build. It wouldn’t be surprising if he was a pack leader, or at the very least was driven out of one. There were dried splotches of blood on its muzzle indicating that Elijah must have interrupted a meal when he captured his guest. Elijah quickly hoped, almost humorously, that whatever it was eating was not still alive. He glanced down at the werewolf’s crotch, at the large sheath and heavy looking balls. He was grateful that this hunt wouldn’t go to waste, and he could make a nice bit of coin before the winter finally came.

Elijah stopped eating once he noticed the nose on the werewolf twitch, the smell of Elijah’s soup bringing the beast back to his senses. Elijah quickly placed the half-eaten soup on the table and stood before the werewolf as it began waking up, growling slightly.

As the werewolf’s eyes shot open, his head darted around the unfamiliar location, his bound limbs making it futile to move. The werewolf turned towards his bound arms, his grown turning to a frustrated snarl as he struggled to free himself. Realizing this was pointless, he finally turned his head at Elijah and gave another loud accusatory snarl at his captor.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. It’s okay…” Elijah spoke softly, raising his hands up in a consoling gesture. “I’m not gonna hurt you, ok?” He walked over to the table, the werewolf attempting to lean forward and snap his jaws at him.

“Look, I would’ve loved to simply ask you to help me out here, I really would.” Elijah picked up the labeled vial and turned towards the werewolf, who unsurprisingly was still snarling at him. “But, alas, I can’t speak werewolf. No one can, to my knowledge. So, this is the only way, I’m very sorry.”

Elijah walked back before the werewolf and placed a hand on his chest. “Rest assured, you have my word. Aside from me shooting you, which I’m also sorry for, I’m not going to hurt you.” Elijah took a deep breath and opened the vial, shuddering at the scent.

“In fact,” Elijah muttered, “I’m pretty sure you’ll be thanking me once this is over…”

Elijah slowly brought the vial towards the werewolf’s face, recoiling slightly as the beast tried to bite his hand. However, as Elijah brought forward the vial again and the werewolf began sniffing the opening of the vial.

As predicted, the werewolf suddenly shifted forward and began inhaling the vial with more vigor, as if he suddenly shocked with a bolt of energy. Elijah smiled and pulled the vial away, leaving the werewolf panting and whining. Elijah smirked and glanced down at the werewolf’s sheath, which was now swelling and exposing the werewolf’s canine member.

“You like that, huh?” Elijah chucked to himself as he glanced proudly down at the vial.

The vial, which contained the essence of female werewolves, was the essential tool in Elijah’s hunt. It was also why it was important for Elijah to hunt females in the spring, when mating season was at its peak. Elijah would capture a werewolf bitch in heat, and then he would take his time extracting the essence from her. This would then be the perfect bait to lure and capture male werewolves, but only if it was used within a year.

Now male werewolf essence, that was the goldmine. Famous for its positive qualities when handled by a seasoned apothecary, but hard to come by due to the danger of acquiring it. However, Elijah had perfected his craft and would spend his summer and autumn collecting male werewolf essence, always making considerable coin by the first frost.

As Elijah looked up, he could see that the werewolf was fully aroused now. The insides of his folded ears were now reddened, and a pitiful expression of what looked like drunk lust and frustration was formed on his face. The werewolf was fully hard now, 8-inches of swollen red meat stood up proudly, and at the base of this majestic cock was a firm knot about the size of an apple. As Elijah looked back up at the werewolf’s face, the creature began whining at him, almost pleading with him for release.

“I know, I know…” Elijah sighed as he walked back over to the table and picked up the cloth, spilling some of the werewolf essence on it before setting the vial on the table. He took a deep breath before picking up the large empty vials on the table. “Don’t you worry, I’ll take care of you.”

 Elijah slowly walked behind the werewolf, who tensed as he watched his captor walk behind him. There were a few seconds of silence as Elijah quickly did a height check. Fortunately, this werewolf was only a few inches taller than Elijah, one of the shorter ones of the season. This would make things easier.

Elijah slowly walked up behind the werewolf, pressing himself against the werewolf’s back, smelling the scent of carrion and leaves on the werewolf’s fur. He put his arms forward and hugged the werewolf’s chest, testing his limits with the werewolf’s comfort. He could feel the werewolf’s heart racing, and he both heard and felt him growl, but it seemed he wasn’t putting up much of a resistance.  There were many a time where his had failed, and Elijah once lost his little finger in one such event.

Slowly, Elijah brought his left hand down the werewolf’s abdomen, feeling his rigid muscles as he got closer and closer to his captive’s groin. He didn’t even have to feel it this time, the heat radiating from the werewolf’s sex was enough to indicate he was right where he wanted. With a few quick movements, he felt the werewolf’s body flinch as his fingers brushed against the beast’s member. There was a cautious snarl, an indicator to be careful, but it clearly seemed that this werewolf really wanted to cum.

Elijah’s hand moved further upwards up the werewolf’s cock, feeling every inch for himself, and feeling the wet drops of pre that slid down the massive cock and onto Elijah’s fingers. Elijah always was jealous of the size and uniqueness of the cocks of these beasts. But it was ultimately childish to think such things. His hand slowly slid back down the werewolf’s throbbing member, and after a few quickly strokes managed to locate and rest his grasp onto the knot itself.

Like with everything else, Elijah had getting werewolves off down to a science. The secret was the knot, which typically began swelling when the werewolf was aroused, and completely formed right before the werewolf reached orgasm. It was the most sensitive part of the werewolf’s body, and even one light squeeze was enough to send most werewolves reeling in pleasure.

Still, it was close to winter, and Elijah didn’t want to waste time with his mark, so he quickly wrapped his fingers around the werewolf’s knot and began firmly gripping it.

The werewolf, of course, made a startled roar and began thrashing, pushing his hips outward and making throaty grunts. Elijah smiled and squeezed harder, further causing the werewolf to thrash out, almost knocking Elijah back and loosing his grip. Fortunately, he reacted quickly, and took the rag coated in the essence of werewolf bitch and pressed it against the werewolf’s muzzle.

“Does it feel good, huh?” Elijah whispered to the werewolf. “Feel like you’re fucking and tying a bitch?”

The werewolf stopped thrashing and became still again, almost mesmerized by the smell of female sex entering his nose. Elijah heard him let out muffled whimpers and felt the beast’s heart race through his cock. This werewolf was quickly getting close, it was only a matter of time before he would reach the point of no return. He devolved the tight grip on the werewolf’s knot into small rapid squeezes, moved the cloth away from the werewolf’s muzzle, and began stroking it on the werewolf’s shaft itself.

The sensations the werewolf was feeling, along with the small of bitches in heat, was more than enough to push this werewolf over the edge. The werewolf began thrashing again as his primal need to fuck overtook the rest of his mind. His hips began pushing into Elijah’s hands, trying desperately to mate with them. The werewolf continuously gave out labored grunts as Elijah continued to squeeze the werewolf’s knot slower and harder, feeling it begin to swell in his hand.

Recognizing that the werewolf’s climax was approaching fast, Elijah’s final act was to quickly grab a empty bottle with his right hand, dropping the cloth, and to hold it steady in front of the tip of the werewolf’s member.

Finally, as the coup de grace, and to ensure that this would be a night this werewolf would never remember, Elijah readjusted his grip do that he would be tugging on the werewolf’s knot, and then he squeezed it as hard as he possibly could.

The werewolf let out a loud, strained cry as he came, his shots of white seed quickly filled the empty bottle. Elijah switched bottles almost instantly, and by the time the werewolf was finished, Elijah had three and a half bottles of werewolf essence ready to be sold. The werewolf almost instantly became limp, much like when Elijah had previously tranquilized him, and Elijah watched as he quickly fell asleep. Then, as the werewolf became docile in his afterglow, Elijah walked over the fireplace and picked up his axe.

* * *

 

As Elijah walked back into his cottage, he shuddered and shivered the cold right out of his body. It was always tedious to dump the werewolf when he was finished, much like dragging them to the cottage, as he always had to drag them so far out.

Not to mention cutting the steel woven ropes was irritating. It was effective for them to prevent the werewolves from breaking free, but Elijah always ended up having to use his axe to cut them, and then he’d have to buy more when he visited town.

Regardless, the deed was done. He was certain that werewolf would find a place to hibernate once it had woken up. They were usually dead to the world for some time after an orgasm, most of the time Elijah didn’t need to knock them out when he would set them free. But he still kept his darts close.

Elijah carefully took the now-filled bottles to his desk and quickly labeled three them, “WEREWOLF ESSENCE – 400G”, and the half-filled one, “WEREWOLF ESSENCE – 350G” He would stop by town tomorrow and sell them. Elijah had hoped that the werewolf had enough in him to get four full bottles, but this was more than enough to set him for the winter. Besides, Elijah currently had the monopoly on werewolf semen, so he was certain that he could haggle all he wanted.

But for now, with the work done and a quiet winter to look forward to, all Elijah wanted to do was to sit down and finish his soup before he went to bed. Which he promptly did.

…

Elijah hated the cold.


End file.
